Doloris Redemptio
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Rien ne réparera la mort de Lily. Surtout pas la douleur infligée par le Lord. C'est sa rédemption. Celle qui ne sera jamais acquise, car alors, il perdrait le plaisir torride que la torture lui prodigue à chaque fois. Severus/Voldemort SM - érotique


Doloris Redemptio

« Maître, j'ai péché contre vous.»

Il savait que le Lord noir entendrait ses pensées. Comme toujours. Il savait aussi qu'il ressentirait au plus profond de lui l'attente brûlante du châtiment qui l'enserrerait comme une fièvre. Bientôt, oui, bientôt la baguette blanche se lèverait, et le laverait de tous ses péchés. Tous… Sauf le plus grand, celui qui méritait qu'il souffre mille morts pour l'expier.

« Eh bien, Severus, tu ne peux toujours pas me révéler l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre de mon vieil ami ? »

La voix doucereuse était annonciatrice d'une souffrance plus douce encore, qui transpercerait chaque particule de son corps, la moindre de ses cellules, qui s'infiltrerait en profondeur, l'emportant avec elle dans le tourment infini.

« Bientôt, mon ami, bientôt. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale. Voldemort se jouait de lui. Il n'était qu'un soumis, incapable d'assumer son existence. Incapable de renoncer à ce jeu pervers dans lequel il perdait toujours. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, dusse-t-il l'être dans sa juste punition. La culpabilité le saisit à la gorge. Son Seigneur ricana. Voila qui était mieux. Souffrir. Toujours. Il n'avait pas à prendre du plaisir.

Il s'emmêla dans ses explications, il n'était pas Gardien du Secret, le Lord ne pouvait pas exiger de lui l'impossible, à moins que…

« A moins que je ne veuille que satisfaire mon plus fidèle disciple en lui donnant ce qu'il recherche. »

Il n'était qu'un instrument dans l'assouvissement du sadisme de son maître. Son jouet le plus dévoué. Mais si cela était le prix à payer pour être pardonné, alors il n'avait pas à juger les moyens utilisés. Il devait payer.

« Endoloris ! »

Enfin… Enfin, le mot fatidique interrompit ses élucubrations. Enfin, il le prononça, avec délice, en laissant la formule rouler sur sa langue, comme s'il envoyait un baiser à l'homme défait agenouillé devant lui. Severus ouvrit les bras, ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière, accueillant avec une joie violente la douleur qui le pénétra de toute la puissance du mage noir. Elle le pénétra encore et encore, faisant resurgir en lui une explosion de souvenirs, de sombres cauchemars. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, abandon total, invitation malsaine à poursuivre ce jeu vicieux.

« Lily… »

Il n'avait fait que murmurer son prénom, incapable de se retenir, mais il savait que le mage noir ne laisserait pas un tel affront impuni. Qu'était la dette qu'il pensait avoir vis-à-vis d'une sang de bourbe lorsque c'étaient les péchés qu'il avait commis contre son maître qui étaient punis ?

C'était comme tromper un amant.

Severus entraperçut le rictus de haine sur le visage du Lord, à l'instant même où toute pensée cohérente abandonnait son être sous le joug de la souffrance indomptable. Un râle de mort jaillit de sa bouche en extase, et il sentit que son maître était satisfait.

Mais l'intensité du sort diminuait. Un torturé inconscient n'avait pas grand intérêt pour le Lord. Alors il lui prodiguait à peine moins de douleur rédemptrice, juste assez pour que Severus comprenne que ce ne serait pas de cette façon qu'il atteindrait le pardon. Juste assez pour que la désillusion de l'acte l'envahisse, l'extase laissant place à un vide rapidement comblé par une nouvelle dose de culpabilité. Il n'obtiendrait aucune pitié de son sacrifice physique.

Il ne pourrait que souffrir plus.

L'Impardonnable devenait de moins en moins supportable. Bientôt, il ne ressentirait plus que la brûlure en son sein, l'inflammation de chacune de ses particules vitales. Bientôt, le Lord se détournerait, lui retirerait ses attentions, et le laisserait froid, et brisé.

Il n'était qu'un déchet.

Il se trainerait une nouvelle fois jusqu'au refuge, jusqu'à ce château qui avait été le premier et le dernier endroit où il s'était senti chez lui. Où il avait vécu tant de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. L'endroit où il était le plus entier, en définitive. Il passerait la lourde porte aux multiples verrous, qui s'ouvrirait devant celui qui accomplissait la volonté du maître des lieux, puis il irait faire son rapport à ce dernier, souffrirait de ses attentions, car il n'y avait pas droit.

« Severus, il faut que vous arrêtiez. »

Je n'ai pas payé ma dette, pas encore. Mais la voix du vieillard insistait. Dumbledore savait tout. Il était son juge, maintenant et toujours.

« Severus, il faut que vous arrêtiez de souffrir, mon garçon. »

La rédemption est piégeuse. Elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle s'offre à vous, alors que vous ne l'avez pas méritée. Il n'était le garçon de personne. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier, et une vie dans les affres de l'enfer ne suffirait à le soulager de sa culpabilité.

« Vous vous détruisez, mon garçon. Vous ne la ferez pas revenir de cette façon. Lily ne voudrait pas que… »

« ASSEZ ! »

Il n'en savait rien, le vieux fou. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de ne trouver de réconfort que dans les tortures d'un esprit malade. Il ne savait pas que les seuls moments de plaisir qu'il avait trouvé ces seize dernières années, c'était lors de l'étreinte aigue du doloris. Il ne savait pas que chaque mission échouée était pour lui un espoir, de ressentir enfin quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que ce profond mal qui l'attirait vers le bas, que ces regrets éternels de celui qui avait laissé tuer l'amour de sa vie. Il ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être l'instrument du sadisme de son bourreau.

Même s'il restait lui-même son premier bourreau. Voldemort l'envierait s'il savait quelle quantité de souffrance il était capable de s'infliger à lui-même. Surement l'en punirait-il.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Severus. Lorsque je serai mort, Harry aura besoin de vous. »

Lorsqu'il sera mort. Lorsque Severus l'aura tué. Il soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pas sa mission. Voldemort serait furieux. De nouveau, il pourrait se laisser aller à la caresse rédemptrice du doloris. Bientôt, en rémission de ses péchés. Tandis qu'il hurlerait sous cette douleur poignante, il en apprécierait chaque instant.


End file.
